


Cherry Drops

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is tired, but Sousuke won't let him nap just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Drops

"Man, I hate these guys" was the first thing Rin said as he entered the dorm room. Hearing the familiar voice, Sousuke instantly took off his earphones and joined his boyfriend, who had just thrown himself carelessly on the bottom bed. He tried very hard not to smile, knowing that the redhead was one to easily get offended. 

"Did the swimming team give you a hard time again?"  
"They're just being so lazy. Two of them didn't even show up for practice. Can you believe it?"  
"Yeah. One of them was me."  
"Hey, that doesn't count...You're injured."

Laying nonchalantly on his belly, Rin puckered his lips as a way to demand a kiss, which he quickly received. Though he did wonder how the wound was healing, he knew that talking about this only made the other man feel powerless, so he decided to let it go just for this time. 

"What happened to your authority? The team members used to be so scared of you...It was kind of hot, now that I think about it."  
"Oh shut up. I don't care anymore."

These last words were muffled as he buried his face into the pillow. Chuckling, Sousuke positioned himself on top of his lover with his legs on each side of his body, cautious to not rest his entire weight on him. 

"You can relax now."

Rin closed his eyes. Up to now his thoughts had been filled with wishes to take a nap, but he suddenly found himself hoping that things would get a little heated between the two of them. After all, it was a secret for neither that being angry made him horny. 

He felt his shirt being raised up and groaned at the sudden exposition of his skin. Luckily, it wasn't long before his bare back was covered in hands so warm he wished they'd never leave. He had been thinking about this for a while, but really, if it weren't for Sousuke's almost troubling turquoise eyes then surely the hands would be his favorite part about him. "I should tell him that, eventually", he thought to himself. 

Soon he felt fingers tracing his shoulder blades, and brushing down his spine to his hips. They then crawled their way back up and started rubbing his body vigorously, this time using palms as well. Rin found the contrast between the previous gentle caress and the strong pressure that was now being applied delightful. He breathed out deeply. 

"How typical of you. Getting into it as soon as I go rough..."

Sousuke lowered himself and used his elbow to apply pressure on Rin's waist. The latter could already tell that his lover had an erection, as his crotch was now resting on his rear. He smiled, satisfied even though he hadn't done much to induce it. He was himself a little aroused, but decided he wasn't as much as he could be. He slowly turned so that he would be laying on his back. 

"Already had enough?"  
"No..."

Rin pulled him by the collar to go into a passionate kiss. He then unzipped his pants and grabbed his semi hard member, exposing it to his lover. 

"I want you to suck on my cock."  
"Oh, my..."

Sousuke pretended to be offended at the blunt request, but his eager gaze that wasn't even directed at the other man's face anymore betrayed his poor acting. Having Rin beg for sexual favors was something he had been wanting to try out very badly (and the masturbation sessions that were had thinking about it were countless) but his impatience once again prevented him to do so. "One day for sure", he thought as he pulled his boyfriend's pants down, aggressively but playfully. 

"Since you asked so nicely."

They smiled at each other. Sousuke positioned himself between Rin's legs while the latter made himself comfortable, with one hand resting under his own head and the other eagerly directing the man's face to his groin. Fortunately, the raven-haired one was complying enough to let himself be dragged and quickly took the shaft in his mouth. Rin sighed in relief as soon as he felt his lips tightening around him. 

He loved oral.

It was not only the sensations that he loved. The mere sight of having a man as strong and imperious as Sousuke like that between his legs, in a somewhat denigratory position, was empowering in a twisted kind of way. It was a sight he appreciated a lot.

Sousuke knew that very well, naturally. He himself enjoyed the sort of control it gave him over his partner. It was up to him to decide when to please him, when to tease him, when to hurt him or, his favorite part; it was up to him to decide whether he was allowing him to ejaculate or not. This time, he already knew he had no intention to let him do so. Both his hands were on Rin's thighs in a way keep them spread, but he decided to let one slide down and squeeze his balls. His head was bobbing up and down on his dick, making sure to slow down the motion and brush his tongue against it from time to time. He gradually felt it getting harder and bigger in his mouth, sign that he was doing a proper job. The moanings he started hearing also gave him a sense of gratification, though he could tell they were being controlled as an attempt to not disturb anyone from adjacent rooms. Sousuke honestly didn't care if people heard them, but he understood that his lover had a reputation to keep, and getting a blow job from a fellow swimmer was probably not one he wanted to earn. Now that his partner was fully hard, taking him all in was trickier, so he used a hand to stroke the base while he was sucking on the upper half. When he'd judge that he was giving him way too much satisfaction, he would stop a bit to bite his upper thighs instead. This clearly annoyed the receiver who grabbed his hair and spoke in a direct tone. 

"Go lower. Suck on my balls."

Sousuke did as ordered. He teased the two parts individually before sucking on both at the same time, while slowly but strongly jerking him off with his left hand. The mix of saliva and pre-cum made the act so slippery that it would have been enough for Rin to climax. He couldn't let that happen. He decided to take charge. 

"I've granted you too much. I want my reward."  
"Ah fuck, Sou, why did you stop?!"

Of course, they both knew what was going on. The truth was that Sousuke had no problem with being given orders. He had no problem with Rin being selfish and taking all the pleasure without giving back. Was it that he was a masochist? Not at all. 

He hurried to take off his pants and underwear, revealing an erection that was still very much active. The red haired one couldn't hide his smile. He reached to the drawer and grabbed some lube that had been laying there "in case". He knew just too well what he was in for.

Sousuke did not have a submissive personality. In fact, being dominated by his partner made him frustrated. Why did he put up with it? After having had sex multiple times, the two of them had sort of agreed through a silent contract that the best way to exploit both of their dominant traits was to switch halfway. This way, Rin would awake frustration in his boyfriend that would later be used on him through sexual acts. Never did they wonder if their way of doing things was odd or morally wrong. It felt amazing; they knew this much. And in the end, wasn't that the whole point?

Now sitting on the bed, Rin took off his shirt and squirted some of the cherry scented lube on his fingers before laying on his belly again. He held a butt cheek with one hand and started fingering his hole with the other while looking at Sousuke, his head tilted on the pillow. Enjoying the show, the latter grabbed the bottle and started stroking his own cock using the product. He positioned himself on top of Rin and caressed his back with his free hand, as if he was encouraging him to keep going. Sure they liked it rough, but their intention wasn't to make it unbearably painful. They respected each other.

A little time passed and the bottom one removed his fingers from himself before reaching for a near towel, wiping off the product. 

"You're good?"  
"Yes."

Sousuke kissed his lover's nape. With a hand supporting him on the mattress and another holding his member, he first rubbed his tip teasingly against Rin's entrance. He then began to push it in, slowly but with enough force so that it wouldn't slide down. Rin hissed as it finally entered him. It'd always hurt no matter how many times they did it, but the penetration itself was the only bad part. He knew pleasure was near. And in reality, he was craving dick too much to care. 

Moving inside of him, Sousuke made sure to not go all in yet. He was gradually adding more length to the movement. His groans expressed a desire that could be felt by his partner. 

"I'm going to fuck you so bad."

Once Sousuke started to say dirty things, Rin knew he was seriously getting into it. It could only mean good things.

He loved dirty talk.

Judging he more than deserved his awaited repay, the dark haired one pushed himself completely inside of his lover. Supporting himself with both hands, he started thrusting without mercy. He felt amazing. 

"You like that?"

Rin couldn't answer, as his face was sunk into his pillow, trying to minimize his moanings. His fingers were curled on the sheets, holding them like it his life depended on it. Doing it when any student could hear them was a terrible idea, but not doing it at all seemed worse in the moment. Unexpectedly, Sousuke slapped his butt.

"Your little ass feels so good. How does my cock feel?"

He muffled something that sounded like "good", which apparently was a satisfying answer, judging from the thrusts that became stronger. Caught in the moment, Sousuke deliberately pulled out just so he could enter again, making Rin clumsily punch his chest with the back of his hand. The culprit apologized with soft laughter in his voice. Rin hated when he did that. It's not that it was painful or uncomfortable, what he hated was the second in which the warmth of his lover wasn't in him anymore. 

When the muscles in his arms got tired, Sousuke wrapped them up under his lover's torso. This brought them close to each other, likely as close as they could physically be. That's when they really felt it: the connection. They truly were a special couple. 

"I want to feel all of you..."

This time it was in a whispery voice that the man spoke. Faithful to his words, he made sure that his length was entirely inside and stopped his vigorous movements. Instead, he would move his hips in circular motions. He used this technique as a way to delay his orgasm, and as a bonus, he knew that his partner liked that. The fingers that had been tense up to now were now relaxed, not holding on to anything anymore. He felt good...

...Until Sousuke pulled out again.

"Are you fucking serious?!"  
"Calm down shark boy, I have a good reason this time...Lay on your back." 

Rin obeyed. He was however careful to keep on a angry expression, making it clear that his lover wasn't forgiven. 

"Oooh, you're mad now?"

Sousuke grabbed his chin to go for a kiss, but Rin bit his lower lip instead. He bit it hard. 

"That's it, I'm not going to be nice to you anymore."

His words were hard to take seriously considering the smile he was proudly wearing, but Rin played along anyway. His legs were grabbed then lifted in a rough manner, and without warning, he was penetrated again. This time the other man did not wait before he started to thrust in again. He quickly directed a hand to the redhead's mouth in order to shut him up. He wished he could have listened to him whine, but the muffled sounds were not unappealing either, he thought. He sucked on his neck, resulting in the biggest, reddest hickey. 

"Look at you, desperate for more...Were you this cock starved when I wasn't around?"  
"Ah! Y-Yeah!"

Rin had been jerking off with one hand and grabbing Sousuke's butt with the other. At this point he was already in another world. The pain, the pleasure and the emotions altogether made him shiver in ecstasy. Soon tears started dripping down his semi closed eyes, and he squeezed his boyfriend's ass to assure him that he could, and that he in fact HAD to keep going. The latter could recognize the signs of his upcoming orgasm. While keeping his movements constant and powerful, he made sure to not miss a single second of the show. 

In one last whimper, Rin bit Sousuke's hand, and he came. The liquid ended up mostly on his own hand, but a little bit managed to reach his partner's stomach. He was shaking. 

It wasn't long before Sousuke was also reaching his climax. He gave a few last thrusts, and pulled out to shoot all of his warm cum on Rin's pounding chest. Seeing his own semen on the beautiful man's body was like claiming what was his in the sexiest way. It was like the thrill of staining something sacred. He sighed. 

"Sou..."

Rin stretched out his arms, his eyes still closed and his eyebrows furrowed. Unsure of what he wanted, Sousuke grabbed a towel to wipe him off before cuddling and kissing. It took a moment for them to catch their breath.

"And here I thought I was in for just a massage. You had it planned all along, didn't you?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, it was great so I can't complain...I can't believe we did this here, though."  
"Yeah."

Rin chuckled.

"It's kinda funny...How you're only talkative when you're fucking me."  
"I think it's funny how you cry all the time, even when I'm fucking you."

Sousuke got kicked, naturally. 

"Tomorrow I'll be the one banging you, so prepare your ass."  
"Oh, okay."

Shortly after, Rin fell asleep, and Sousuke stayed there just to lay small kisses all over his skin. His bottom lip was still stinging from the previous bite, and that made him smile. He wondered why they even tried to keep their relationship a secret, when they showed up with new love bites everyday. But before he could find an answer, he ended up falling asleep too. 

In the room were only left the music that was still playing from his abandoned earphones, and the scent of cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for reading! This was way fluffier and less dirty than I had first planned but I guess this is also fine. Hoping to write some MakoHaru soon!)


End file.
